epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar
Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar is the fifty-sixth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the eleventh episode of Season 4. It features Zulu king, Shaka Zulu, against Roman dictator, Julius Caesar. It was released on July 20th, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Julius Caesar DeStorm Power as Shaka Zulu Klarity as the Zulu warriors (cameo) EpicLLOYD as the Roman soldiers (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Shaka Zulu is in dark yellow, Julius Caesar is in red, the Zulu warriors are in brown, and the Roman soldiers are in silver.] 'Shaka Zulu:' Iwisa, meet Caesar; he's a commander Who thinks he can dance with Conan of the Savanna, But when I go hand-to-hand with you, I go hammer! Knock off his dome, wrap it up in his own banner! Send it back to Rome with a message from the Zulu! If you battle Shaka, this what happen to you! If you cross that Equator, you'll head straight into a massacre, And get fucked by more than just Cleopatra in Africa! 'Julius Caesar:' You talk a lot of shit for a man wearing a diaper. I heard you had poison spit. Where was it in this cypher? 'Cause all I hear is threats from a brute with no discipline, And I'm ruling over you like a boot full of my citizens! You should take your cow skin shield and hide under it! You're fucking with the most triumphant third of the Triumvirate! I'm first of the empire and last of the republicans, And hunting you, accompanied by legions of my countrymen! (Ooh!) Ask my kidnappers if I'm just a shit talker. Doc J dunk on you like Boom Shakalaka! So don't go rattling your sticks at me! If I wanted to shake spears, I'd waggle my biography! 'Shaka Zulu:' Right, I've heard of your play. Tell me, how does it end? Oh yes! You get stabbed many times by your friends! So whatcha gonna do with your Roman swords? When the lines of your legions get gored by the horns Of the Zulu warriors! Trained on thorns To dismember any emperor's pasty white hordes! I got the strength of a lion and the speed of a cheetah, And everyone knows you're just a chicken, Caesar! 'Julius Caesar:' Oooh, can I be a hyena? 'Cause I'm going to laugh! I'll pave roads with the bones of your goat-herding ass! First, my front lines will drop back and spank you in the chest, Then I'll decimate your horns; you can't outflank the best! Let your reserves come at me. My ballista's cocked and ready! When I take aim, I always keep my whole crew steady! Because there's no use in murdering you and your heathen. You can grow my wheat for me after you're beaten. Scrapped lyrics 'Julius Caesar:' Mad rhymes are doper than any verse you ever kicked, Strangle you like Vercingetorix! ---- Haven't left anyone more featherless since Vercingetorix! ---- Jettison your feathers from your head like Vercingetorix! Poll Trivia General *This is the second battle to feature DeStorm Power rapping against Nice Peter. *This is the first penultimate battle of a season in which EpicLLOYD does not rap. *This is the third battle where the suggestion comes from somewhere other than YouTube. In this case, all three suggestions were taken from Instagram. A suggestion from former ERB Wiki user, Meatholl, appears on the right. *This is the first battle since Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye to feature Nice Peter as a main rapper and Lloyd as a cameo. *This battle has the largest group cameo to date, at over one hundred individual characters making an appearance, with the second being the animators from the next battle. **It is also the largest group cameo to be portrayed by one actor. *On August 22, 2016, Julius Caesar's quote, "It is better to create than to learn! Creating is the essence of life.", was written in the description. Production *This is the sixth battle to have additional music added in created by the ERB crew. References *When Caesar says "Last of the republicans" he makes a thumbs down gesture. This is a reference to the modern belief in popular culture in Ancient Rome known as the "police verso" where a thumbs up from the crowd of the Roman Colosseum would mean a gladiator should live or be spared, while a thumbs down indicated that the gladiator should die. *Both Shaka Zulu's and Julius Caesar's distinctive battle formations are shown in each of their second verses. **They are also shown in the outro, represented by multiple ERB logos. Errors *During Shaka Zulu's first verse, the word "go" is missing from "When I go hand-to-hand with you" in the subtitles. *During Shaka Zulu's second verse, the word "hordes" is misspelled as "hoards". **Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny had also made the same mistake with these homophones. *During Julius Caesar's line "You can't outflank the best!", his hands casted a flat ground shadow over the Roman soldiers' shields. Related videos Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 TRANSLATED Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:DeStorm Power Category:Klarity